Lost (Sam and Cat)
by Parks123
Summary: Sam and Cat love story. May contain dark themes, As in sex later on.
1. We are not a couple!

* A/N Please don't flame me! I am not very experienced. I just really adore Sam and Cat and wish it didn't end so abruptly, So I decided to write fanfiction to see where their relationship goes ;) It might get a little graphic and may explore some darker themes.*

Sams POV

It's been exactly 3 months, 30 days, and 10 hours since I moved in with Cat Valentine. How do I know this down to the hour you ask? Well, right now I'm in the middle of a conversation with the redhead about it. Actually, It's not a conversation just her babbling and me pretending to listen. At first, I was trying to understand but I lost her rather quickly. Usually, I would have told her to shut up by now but I couldn't stop staring at her. Wow, I can't believe I have been living with her for almost 4 months now sure she's a little spacy and is always happy and doctors have diagnosed her with ADHD and I suspect possibly Bipolar disorder but she won't tell me. In my head, I don't think that's the only reason she's always happy. She is hiding something, I just don't know what or how to find out. While studying her face I try to break her. Break her joy-filled eyes and her ear to ear grin and her head which I now realize is in the shape of a pear I lightly giggle at that for some reason. I try to break past all that and find pain or sadness in her but to no avail, the only thing I got from staring at her was how cute she is. Wait did I, Mean tomboy Sam Pucket think a girl was cute?

"And that's why reptile calendars sell better than bird calendars," She says joyfully.

"Wow, that sure is interesting kitty," I Say sarcastically. She doesn't realize and giggles when I use one of her pet names. I don't know why I call her kitty maybe just to hear her adorable laugh.

I walk over to the fridge and grab a piece of cold chicken when Cat says

" What are we gonna do for our four-month anniversary tomorrow?"

My heart jumped for a moment she just said that like we're dating. I feel a blush start to creep up on my face I quickly cover up by being Sam Pucket.

"We're not a couple!" I snap at her.

"So?" she asks completely innocent as always.

"So! Friends don't do anniversaries only couples do that, It's weird if we had an anniversary people would think we were dating" I explain to her. Her head drops and her eyes turn glossy. Please don't cry I think.

"You're ashamed of me, embarrassed by me, aren't you?" she says in a joyless low monotone voice that I've rarely heard her use. I try to think of something to say, but she's already gone I hear the bedroom door lock and I'm left with her voice replaying in my head.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter I'm just not sure if anyone will want a story about Sam and cat. I'm not sure if I will continue if you want me to continue please comment so. Well time to sleep for 16 hours bye.


	2. Not yet

I immediately go to our bedroom door and knock on it softly.

"Cat I'm sorry, It wasn't supposed to come out like that," I say softly. She doesn't respond instead she just unlocks the door and opens it. I think of what to say but my thinking is interrupted when Cat giggles and starts to ramble about something._ One minute she's sad and now after very little apologizing she is happy and giggling, this is why I suspect she's Bipolar. But yet again she could be hiding her other emotions for a reason and I'm going to find_ out.

" You know, you don't always have to pretend to be happy," I say cutting her off.

" I'm happy all the time, silly" She giggles.

" No," I say a little too aggressive.

"No ones happy all the time. It's ok to be sad or angry sometimes. Cat do you trust me? I ask

"Of course, Sammy" She says. I cringe when she uses my nickname. I think to snap at her about using it but I decide against it.

"Well if you trust me I want you to honestly tell me why you're always happy," I say. _Sam Pucket why do you care so much? Since when did you care about Cat so much?_ Cat opens her mouth to respond. **Ding Ding Ding.**

" Ding dong," Cat says nonchalantly._ Damn it, I was so close to her opening up. _I walk out of the bedroom and yell.

"Who is it?" Without answering the door opens.

"It's Jade," The Goth says.

"Jade!" squeals Cat as she runs out to hug her. Before Cat gets to her she sticks her arms out to avoid the hug. Cat doesn't really seem to care just says.

" I thought, I told you to wait outside"

"Yeah so?" Cat just gave her one of her iconic confused faces. Cat probably didn't want her and me to have any contact after the whole tuna thing. Come to think of it I have never really seen or heard much about her friends. Maybe Cat didn't have many friends. I don't know why not though sure she has a bit of a strange personality, well a lot of a strange personality but she's absolutely gorgeous. Ugh,_ I got to stop thinking of her that way. I'm straight, ain't I?_ Maybe it has to do with the clothes she wears as she usually wears long sundresses that she makes at school. Man does she ever have a talent for making clothes, she's great at it but I guess sundresses aren't everyone's cup of tea. When I looked at The I have seen dozens of pictures of her in jean shorts with spaghetti straps and some of these pictures were from as early as last summer. _Man, I would kill to see Cat in a tank top and short shorts. Snap out of it!_

"So what are you guys doing?" I ask casually to distract my thinking.

"we're not guys" Cat reminds me.

"And I'm picking her up for school," Jade says. I thought today was Saturday guess I was wrong.

" I could have given you a ride if you asked," I say. I don't know why she asked Jade when I was here this whole time.

" I know," she says " But Jade has to give me my play script back before first period and she has to work in the nurse's office period one and two so she offered to drive.

"Why do you have to work in the nurse's office," I ask Jade.

"Punishment for accidentally spilling coffee on some dumb chick hitting on my boyfriend," She says with a devilish grin.

"Nice" I laugh. Cat grabs her bag and then hugs me.

"Not a hugger" I choke out.

"Not yet" She whispers in a seductive voice not loud enough for Jade to hear.

"Bye Sammy" Cat says as she closes the door. My heart was racing she whispered all sexy and seductively. No! Cat's not lesbian I tell my self. She is into that puppet kid, she probably said it innocently no intentions.

**A/N Sorry for another short chapter. I have so many ideas I'm just not sure which ones to realize going forward. Next chapter will be longer I promise**


End file.
